Attention
by Chanbaever
Summary: Dapatkah Byun Baekhyun merebut perhatian Park Chanyeol?


_**Attention**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Park Chanyeol **_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_Genderswitch_

_Perhatian: Ide cerita murni milik saya, hanya meminjam para tokoh utama. _

_Happy Reading!_

_RnR!_

Byun Baekhyun- bagi beberapa orang yang melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda -Byun Baekhyun- seorang gadis cantik, polos, dan menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan sudut pandang Park Chanyeol, lelaki bertelinga besar seperti gajah tidak pernah suka berdekatan dengan manusia ber-marga Byun dan bernama Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol- seorang laki-laki tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang dimiliki sejak lahir, tak hanya tampan Park Chanyeol terlahir dengan sendok emas digenggamannya membuat seluruh lawan jenis baik anak muda, sebaya dan dewasa menjadikan Park Chanyeol sebagai pacar idaman sejuta umat manusia di korea selatan. Park Chanyeol membenci seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis satu-satunya yang sering menjahili Park Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tidak takut akan kekuasaan yang berada di genggaman tangan Park Chanyeol, bagi Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di balik kekuasaan orang tuanya. Byun Baekhyun memiliki alasan mengapa dia senang sekali menjahili lelaki tampan itu. Alasannya karena Byun Baekhyun ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Park Chanyeol, _klasik _bukan? Ya. Byun Baekhyun menyukai… _ah _tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai Park Chanyeol, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar. Byun Baekhyun memilih menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan jika berada di dekat Park Chanyeol dan berbanding terbalik saat berada jauh dari Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang polos dan menggemaskan. Seperti itulah sosok Byun Baekhyun dari sudut pandang para sahabatnya.

"Jadi apalagi yang kau lakukan pada Park Chanyeol, Baekhyuneee?"

Seorang gadis bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu sempit Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu. Yang merasa ditepuk bahunya, mendongak menatap mata bulat Do Kyungsoo yang memberi Byun Baekhyun peringatan tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada si penguasa sekolah, Park Chanyeol.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, dan menyangkal dengan santai seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku bersumpah padamu Do Kyungsoo."

Do Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pantat dan tubuhnya, duduk di seberang meja Byun Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa dia, maksudku Park Chanyeol mengamuk. Jika bukan karena dirimu, Baekhyuneee." Do Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, melemparkan tatapan curiga pada Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Aku bersumpah padamu Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, kau bisa bertanya pada si hitam ini." Byun Baekhyun menepuk bahu seorang anak laki-laki yang disebut si hitam, ya dari tadi pagi sebelum para siswa dan siswi datang si hitam dan Byun Baekhyun sudah datang lebih dulu.

Mendengar sahabatnya membutuhkan bantuan, si hitam bangun dari tidur paginya. "Benar, sayang. Baekhyunee tidak melakukan apapun pada Park Chanyeol. Aku dari pagi tadi duduk bersamanya, di kelas ini, dan dia tidak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dikelas."

Si hitam alias Kim Jongin sahabat dan pacar Do Kyungsoo sahabat Byun Baekhyun. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dia mencoba meyakinkan kekasih cerewetnya itu kalau yang dikatakan tadi memang benar. Dia tidak pernah berbohong jika menyangkut Byun Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya, kesal.

"Aku berani bersumpah demi Do Kyungsoo yang aku cintai." Jongin nyengir tak berdosa.

Byun Baekhyun memilih berakting ingin muntah ketika mendengar rayuan gombal sahabatnya itu.

Seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Byun Baekhyun. Suasana kelas hening seketika. Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana, tangannya mengepal, nafasnya terengah, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang sudah siap meledak, dengan keangkuhan yang tersisa, Park Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduk Byun Baekhyun.

**Brak! **

Suara meja digebrak mengagetkan siswa-siswi di kelas, termasuk Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Si pelaku dengan sombongnya menumpahkan cairan berbau kopi ke atas meja Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Park Chanyeol bisa menuangkan kopi ke atas mejanya dan kini cairan kopi tersebut sudah membasahi rok sekolahnya.

"YA!" Baekhyun terpancing emosi.

Gadis itu berdiri tegak, memasang mode menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Park Chanyeol berapi-api, amarahnya tidak bisa lagi ia bendung. Ini sudah keterlaluan, sejauh apapun Byun Baekhyun menjahilinya baru kali ini Park Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak marah, Park Chanyeol menemukan sebotol kopi dan selembar note atas nama Byun Baekhyun di atas meja sekolahnya. Tadinya, Park Chanyeol berniat meminumnya, namun Chanyeol urungkan. Sebelum meminumnya, Park Chanyeol memberikan sampel kopi tersebut kepada salah seorang siswi di laboratorium untuk mengecek kopi pemberian Byun Baekhyun beracun apa tidak. Hasil dari sampel kopi pemberian Byun Baekhyun keluar, Byun Baekhyun ingin membunuh Park Chanyeol, terdapat kandungan zat sianida di dalam kopi itu. Tentu saja Park Chanyeol tidak bisa berdiam diri, ini sudah menyangkut nyawa. Dia harus segera bertindak sebelum Byun Baekhyun membunuhnya.

"Apa maksud mu memberikanku kopi mengandung zat sianida? Kau ingin membunuhku, Byun Baekhyun?" Botol berisi kopi itu sudah kosong. Chanyeol menumpahkan semua isinya ke atas meja Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun memekik kaget.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun, seisi kelas itu juga kaget mendengar tuduhan yang Park Chanyeol berikan kepada Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Tuan Park? Dari pagi Baekhyun duduk bersamaku. Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pergi membeli kopi dan menaruhnya di meja mu? Kau pikir Baekhyun itu ninja bisa memakai jurus bayangan?" Sembur Jongin yang tak terima dengan tuduhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang Jongin lontarkan.

"Kau bisa melihat cctv, Tuan Park." Desis Jongin lagi.

Ah iya…

Cctv!

Jongin menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kelas merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya difitnah sekeji itu. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seburuk itu apalagi kepada Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah setahun belakangan ini Baekhyun kagumi.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali menuduh Baekhyun melakukan hal sekeji itu." Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan jijik pada sang Penguasa sekolah yang berdiri mematung disana. Gadis bermata bulat, bertubuh pendek membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun mulai dari tas dan buku-buku yang berserakan dan basah di atas meja karena ulah Chanyeol.

Sepeninggalan Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol masih berdiri disana, mematung, memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh asal menuduh dan bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Harusnya dia memeriksa setiap sudut cctv dahulu, mencari pelaku sebenarnya bukan main menuduh Byun Baekhyun sebagai pelakunya. Bodoh sekali. Jongin juga tidak berhak menyalahkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Jika saja nama Byun Baekhyun tidak tertulis pada note tersebut, mungkin Chanyeol juga tidak akan menuduhnya.

Tanpa disadari Park Chanyeol. Salah satu siswi yang duduk di dalam kelas tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman licik. Dia menikmati kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah maroon bernama Krystal Jung, dia adalah pelaku utama kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada Park Chanyeol. Krystal Jung memiliki motif dendam kepada Byun Baekhyun. Dia menyimpan dendam sejak mereka berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dimana laki-laki yang akan menjadi calon pacar Krystal Jung, Kang Minhyuk menyukai Byun Baekhyun dan menolak mentah-mentah Krystal Jung. Sejak saat itu Krystal Jung menyimpan dendam pada Byun Baekhyun. Dia bahkan merencanakan semua ini dengan matang.

Pagi tadi Krystal Jung menyempatkan dirinya membeli sebotol kopi di kantin sekolah. Kemudian menulis nama Byun Baekhyun pada kertas note berwarna kuning, lalu menempelkan note tersebut pada kopi yang akan ia taruh di atas meja Park Chanyeol. Sebelumnya, Krystal Jung menyuntikan cairan aneh ke dalam botol kopi tersebut, cairan sianida yang sudah disiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Setelah beres, Krystal Jung melakukan penyamaran memakai jaket yang sama, yang sering Byun Baekhyun pakai ke sekolah. Menutupi rambutnya dengan topi dan masker, dia bahkan rela belajar berjalan seperti Byun Baekhyun demi melancarkan aksi gila nya itu.

_Tahap pertama berhasil, Baekhyun. _

_**Attention**_

"Aku bersumpah, Jongin. Aku tidak melakukan hal sekeji itu." Kata baekhyun, sudah berapa kali Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, ia mengerti kalau Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Baekhyun kini menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak melakukannya, Kyung. Kumohon percayalah kepadaku."

Setetes air mata meloloskan diri dari dalam mata Baekhyun. Kedua sahabatnya tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun sekacau ini.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Aku percaya padamu." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan kedua bahu bergetar Baekhyun. Kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tunggu." Kim Jongin mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi tadi. "Baek"panggil Jongin lirih. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, malah semakin terisak di dalam pelukan sang pujaan hati. "Aku baru ingat pagi tadi kita juga berpapasan dengan Krystal. Jangan-jangan dia yang melakukan semua ini." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau cepat periksa cctv. Aku dan Baekhyun akan membolos, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian."

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Lelaki berkulit tan itu berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo melepas kepergian Jongin dengan wajah memelas. Dia menaruh banyak harapan pada lelaki itu, semoga saja masalah Baekhyun cepat menemukan titik terang.

"Baek." Panggil kyungsoo lirih.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata basahnya.

"Kita pulang ke rumahku ya." Ajak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa kalau sampai Chanyeol melaporkan kasus itu kepada pihak sekolah, maka itu menjadi masalah besar bagi masa depan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah kediaman Do. Baekhyun duduk termenung. Dia lebih banyak berdiam diri, tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun yang banyak berbicara lenyap dalam hitungan jam. Dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang jauh. Bagaimana nanti dirinya menghadapi amukan dari kedua orang tuanya, ya bisa dikatakan mereka berteman dekat dengan Keluarga besar Park Chanyeol. Mungkin saja nama Baekhyun akan dicoret dari kartu keluarga Byun. Mengingat betapa keras dan tegasnya sifat Kepala keluarga Byun. Byun Yunho ayah Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo duduk di depan Baekhyun. Sudah sejam yang lalu Baekhyun melamun. Kyungsoo berharap Jongin bisa secepatnya datang dan mengajak bicara Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan kecil Baekhyun, mengelus punggung tangannya, "Baek, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku sempat menuduhmu juga." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi kami yang berada di dalam lab ketika si Park sialan itu mengamuk? Xi Luhan gadis berdarah China itu kabur meninggalkan aku seorang diri bersama si Park sialan, kemudian dia berbicara tapi aku tidak dengar dengan jelas, aku hanya mendengar dia menyebutkan namamu beberapa kali. Dan ya, aku segera berlari dari lab ke kelas, aku bersyukur waktu itu kau ada bersama jongin."

"Kyung… Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak melakukan hal segila itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, pelan. Ia bersyukur Kyungsoo masih mempercayainya. Ya mana mungkin Baekhyun berani menjahili Chanyeol. Memberi Chanyeol kopi mengandung zat sianida itu bukan cara elit menurut Baekhyun untuk menjahili seorang Park Chanyeol yang angkuh dan sombong itu. Tapi anehnya kenapa Baekhyun menyukai lelaki itu?

Baekhyun melamun lagi. Kini Kyungsoo menyesal telah memutuskan menemani Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun akan menangis dan membutuhkan teman untuk menenangkannya, tapi prediksinya salah Baekhyun lebih banyak diam dan melamun itu menjadi hal yang paling menyeramkan bagi Kyungsoo. Saat orang bersifat cerewet dan ceria berubah menjadi sosok pendiam dan murung menandakan bahwa orang tersebut memiliki berbagai macam permasalahan dalam kehidupannya yang tidak bisa dibagi kepada orang lain.

"Baek, mau makan cheesecake strawberry?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mau minum milkshake strawberry?" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat anggukan kepala Baekhyun, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin.

"Baiklah tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkan milkshake yang paling nikmat di seluruh dunia. Dan kau adalah orang paling beruntung yang sudah mencicipi milkshake buatan Do Kyungsoo si calon chef terkenal di masa depan."

_Okay! _Do Kyungsoo mulai berbicara panjang kali lebar. Dan itu sedikit berhasil membuat Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman walaupun tipis.

Secepat kilat. Kyungsoo berpacu dengan menit dan detik. Gadis bermata bulat itu tidak mau membuat sahabatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Apalagi hanya membuatkan milkshake saja, itumah kecil kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

10 menit berlalu

Kyungsoo datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas milkshake strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo meletakkan segelas milkshake strawberry di depan Baekhyun yang ya lagi lagi melamunkan masalah Park Chanyeol dan Kopi sianida sialan itu.

"Minum milkshakenya, Baekhyunee." Perintah Kyungsoo dan ia berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang kopi sianida.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah satu gelas besar berisi minuman favoritnya. Minuman di dalam gelas tersebut tampak menggoda tenggorokan Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit mengering karena banyak menangis dan terisak.

"Hm"

Tangan mungil itu meraih gelas yang berisi milkshake buatan Kyungsoo. Ia memasukan sedotan stainless ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedot minuman tersebut secara perlahan. Baekhyun menikmati sensasi manis dan asam secara bersamaan, ia juga merasakan gelombang dingin yang perlahan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Masih tetap sama. Milkshake buatanmu sangat nikmat, Kyung." Baekhyun memujinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa malu malu. Jujur saja, ia senang sekali kalau Baekhyun menikmati minuman yang ia buat sepenuh hati.

"Yang membuatnya Calon Chef terkenal dimasa yang akan datang Baekhyunee."

_**Attention**_

Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah berada di ruang kontrol cctv. Mereka dengan teliti melihat gerak gerik sang pelaku.

"Jaket itu sama seperti milik Baekhyun, tapi aku yakin 100% Chanyeol gadis itu bukan Byun Baekhyun." Jongin berkata dengan benar.

"Aku pikir juga ya… Byun Baekhyun tidak mungkin, hm maaf setinggi itu." Kata Chanyeol berhati-hati. Dia tidak ingin melukai hati seseorang lagi. Cukup hari ini saja ia bertindak gegabah.

Jongin mendelik kesal. "Oh ayolah Kim Jongin-ssi. Anda bisa lihat sendiri tinggi badan gadis itu berbeda jauh dengan sahabat anda yang bertubuh mungil." Dan Chanyeol memakai kosakata formal.

"Terserah kau saja, Tuan Park Chanyeol." Jongin mendesah kesal.

Jongin menunjuk ke salah satu layar monitor dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk jongin.

"Tolong di pelankan." Jongin memberikan perintah.

Di dalam layar itu rekaman cctv di pelankan. Itu kejadian pagi tadi. Dimana Jongin dan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Krystal Jung.

"Brengsek." Jongin mengumpat geram, tangannya mengepal. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Tuan Park. Gadis itu sudah kelewatan batas." desis Jongin.

"Kau sudah mengetahui siapa gadis itu? Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu." Oh ayolah. Siapapun tolong sadarkan Chanyeol saat ini. Otaknya mengalami penurunan drastis.

"Dia Krystal Jung." Ujar salah satu staff cctv. "Apa tebakanku benar, Kim Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk mantab.

Dan sekali lagi Park Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Dia menyesali perbuatannya pada Byun Baekhyun. Padahal gadis itu tidak salah, dia sendiri menjadi kambing hitam atas apa yang telah Krystal Jung perbuat.

.

.

.

_Ciyaaaa! _

_Cerita ini datang begitu aja. Ketika lagunya CP Attention di puter. Btw uri Baekhyunee udah debut solo, tinggal tunggu daddy chanyeol ama anak ayam sehun wkwkwkw! _

_Di tunggu reviewnya. _


End file.
